Red, Black, Blood What can Happen
by Joker-Of-Spades
Summary: Axis Adler was born before the rebellion. At the age of 11, she was trying to get away from peacekeepers. Fell unconscious for 5 years. Name was pulled out for the 89th Hunger Games. Will she survive the Hunger Games. What does Prez Snow JR have planned for her. Read to find out. Read & Review. First Fan-Fic, enjoy. Main pairing: Katniss's SonXOC.
1. Found her and Reaping

**I hope you like my first story, please review it can be Criticism or Helpful advise, It really doesn't matter to me.** **I do not own the Hunger games... But wish I do. :(** **_Anyway My favorite character is Annie Cresta fav Pairing is_**** Annie and Finnick. Just so cute. ok hope you like the story. :)** I am running and running trying to get away from the peacekeepers. Whining when my midnight black hair got caught on branches. I'm in the woods running incredibly fast. I look back... Oh no they are in cars, I turn my head forward. It was too late, I smashed into a tree head first. I fell into a bush, darkness over coming my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep.

I awaken to find myself laying on a sofa. I sit up and pinch myself, it hurts. So that means I am alive, but just where am I. The walls look like very old wood. I stand up and walk out the door to get some fresh air. I see someone they are yelling at me. "What" I say. "Girl you need to get ready for the reaping" said the man. "but the Capital is ruled by President Paylor" I say. He just laughs. "The capital was taken back over by President Snow jr, 5 years ago" he explained. I was just about to ask something when he walked away. I have been unconscious for 5 years.

Wait that means I am 16 years old now. My family, my friends they are all gone, well I think. When I walk back inside, I find a white dress on the back of the sofa. I put it on and it fits perfectly. I walk out the door to join everyone else walking to the reaping. Now let me think, I have 4 slips in the Bowl so my name shouldn't be pulled out. I continue walking, I don't even notice that I have had my finger pricked. I arrive at the 16 year old girls section and wait.

"Welcome Welcome, to the 81st Hunger Games, I am district twelves escort, Effie Trinket" says who I believe to be Effie. So that answers my question I am in District 12. "Ladies First" Says Effie walking over to the bowl that must have the girls names. She puts her hand in and pulls out a name, Effie walks to the microphone. "Axis Adler" she calls out. Everyone is whispering, I am very confused why have I been called, I very Confused. No matter I must put on a straight face. Effie calls out my name again. ok it now or be carried out by the peacekeepers. On the count of three... one, two, three. I step out and walk up with a straight face. At the microphone I say my name. I stand there while Effie draw out the boys name. "Nate Whistbling" she calls out. A boy with Black hair steps out of the 14 year old section, he looks like he will burst into tears any second. When he says his name. We are pulled off by peacekeepers.

I sit in a small room for 30 minutes, then are taken to a train. I sit at the Dining table, waiting for my mentors to arrive. "Hello I am Katniss Mellark" said a women sitting across from me. "and I am Peeta Mellark" said the man next to her. They were holding hands. "And these are our kids Meadow Mellark and Isaiah Mellark" Katniss explained. She was gesturing to the two kids on ether side of her. One looks about 19 and the other around my age. The girl has Dirty Blond Hair and Blue Eyes, she has a thin muscular build. The boy looks Handsome, he has brown hair and stormy gray eyes, he has a muscular build to him. "Hello Axis and Nate" said Meadow smiling. "hi" said Isaiah.

I look up so my eyes finally met theirs. I hear Gasps. "What lovely red eyes you have" said Peeta. I look up at my mentor about to thank him, when I look into his eyes there is a black fog surrounding his Blue eyes. Peeta's hand was scraping the table, I hear Meadow mutter under her breath it sounds like "must of been her eyes" Katniss takes Peeta's hand and leads him out of the room. I'm confused and there is a very awkward silence, then Isaiah breaks the silence after a very long time. "Like the colour of blood" Retorted Isaiah "Stop it!" yelled Meadow, whacking the back of his head. I look at the window "you know you should really clean up that glass" I say. Everyone is looking at me weirdly. Then Effie Drops her glass on the ground and it smashes. "told you" I said Walking down the hallway to my room and then i notice that i haven't been told where my ;room is i ask an Avox, to show me. She does i walk into it i lay down on the bed.

I hear a knock. "who is it?" I ask. " Isaiah" he answered. i stood up and opened the door. He walked in and sat on my bed. I sat next to him. "Yes?' i ask. "I am sorry about the way I acted" he apologizes. "It's ok" I tell him. We sit there for a couple of minutes, I suddenly feel a hand fiddling in my hair. I look over to see Isaiah, his finger fiddling in my hair, I blush. "oh sorry" he say embarrassed. "it's ok" I say. Taking his hand in mine. We look at each other, he puts his other hand under my chin to make me tilt my head up. Yes he is taller then me. Isaiah moves his lips closer to mine. They are about to touch when I just slam my lips into his. He Runs out of the room.


	2. Mistake

_I am sorry about the short chapter had a lot on my plate. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

What just happened, wait I just kissed a mentor. I bang my head on the wall, how stupid am I! No he was about to kiss me, and I just helped him. Why do I even like him, he mocked my eye colour. Who cares I will think about it in the morning. I stomped over to my bed and laid down, after a while I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up in the morning. I put on a cream sweater with a triangular pattern, black jeans, I also put on grey slippers and walk to the dining room. Of course Isaiah is the only one there, I just hope he doesn't try to talk to me. "I am sorry about last night" he says as I sit down. I don't answer, I am just looking at the food on my plate. "I really am sorry" he apologies again. I continue to look at my plate. It has 3 slices of ham, 2 eggs and 2 pieces of toast. "Hey are you even looking at me" he starts to yell. I have a bowl of fruit, with exactly 6 blueberries, 8 Raspberries, 5 strawberries and 3 pieces of Watermelon. "you know what I have?" I ask. Isaiah just looks at me confused. "what" he says. " 1 a bowl of fruit with exactly 6 blueberries, 8 Raspberries, 5 strawberries and 3 pieces of Watermelon" I say. "ok" he says "also I have a... Jerk sitting right across from me" I say, I am looking up into his eyes. He stands slamming his fists onto the table, I also do the same.

Haymitch come in, he looks at us. There are Broken pieces of glass everywhere in the room. Avox's are cleaning them up. We both have knifes in our hands, I think I am about to throw right into his chest. He looks like he is about to do the same thing to me. I hear Haymitch call Katniss and Peeta. I hear their footsteps running towards us.

We both throw our knifes towards each other. Haymitch runs towards me pushing me down while Katniss and Peeta do the same to Isaiah. "what the hell are you thinking sweetheart" Haymitch whispered into my ear. I struggle to get him off me, but I eventually get him off. I stand up brushing myself off. I look to where my knife landed. Hey it land right in the gap between, the door and the wall.

"what where you guys thinking" yells Katniss "Isaiah you know much to well not to fight with the tributes" says Peeta "remember last year you almost killed him and now this Tribute almost killed you hilarious" laughed Meadow. Isaiah stormes out of the room, I also do the same. I am so frustrated, I can't think straight. What am I going to do! I skip Lunch and Dinner, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I will try to updated in the next few day. I Promise! Find The clothes on my profile  
_


	3. Meeting

_Hey people, I am finally updating. Yay for me! Ok now it has practically turned into a story with two writers. Me and My friend-she has asked me to keep her name a secret so she is called- HGFanatic,. HGFanatic is the ideas person while I am the writer! Yay please R&R. Hunger games, I do not own. So wish I do but... well who dosen't! Suzanne Collins Own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay!_

* * *

The next few days go by in a blur, Isaiah ignores me, which i do too and the other mentors give me tips and hints. Before I know it I'm in the Capitol. It's changed since I last saw it. Which was on TV. But then again that was five years ago and a lot can happen in five years. Now it has banners with the district numbers on it flashing the faces of the tributes. Capital people have the wigs and stupid clothes on now, instead of their natural hair and NORMAL clothes. The lights shine bright like a diamond, I know I have to get out but I don't Want to.

We finally pull up in the station, I don't want to get out and face the crowds, it makes me so angry thinking they think something like the Hunger Games is a celebration, and you're lucky to be reaped, it's sick. "Come on Axis and Nate time to hop off the train" calls Katniss. Nate begins to walk, while I just stay put. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around it is Isaiah, he hasn't talked to me this entire trip since nearly trying to kill each other. "you know my mother is just trying to get us out and to the training centre" whispers Isaiah. "I know I know" I whisper back. Isaiah grabs my hand and we walk out. The Mutts- that's what I call the capital people- are calling out ridicules things like "Are you dating" and "are you excited to be a tribute" or "Give us a kiss love-birds" Isaiah and I both blush at that. We finally get into the Limo and to the Training center.

Once we arrive, everyone goes to the elevator. We press the button that says 12, we are there in at least 3 seconds. I walk into a huge room, with a Violet couch and red glove seats. I run to the red seats, I absolutely adore Red, But as I am running I am pulled away by Isaiah. "come on let's sit on the couch" say Isaiah. I am really sad now, and I pout as we are walking to the couch. There are only one spot left, Isaiah takes it. I have a big smile on my face. It mean I can sit on the red chairs, I am about to walk. Though I am pulled down by none other then Isaiah. I am made to sit on his lap, It's so embarrassing.

"hey guys why don't we go to the roof' says Peeta. Katniss's and Meadow's faces light up, I think that everyone in the Mellark family loves the Roof, except Isaiah. "ok" I say, Then his face lights up. Katniss goes to the phone she says "I need to make a quick call" but I think she is going to do something else. We hop into the elevator, Peeta is about to press the button that has R on it which I think means Roof. How stupid am I really, of course it means roof. The number 4 lights up, we are going to level 4. Yay... Not!

We arrive at level 4. The doors open, in front of us are 2 people. Meadow runs towards the boy with bronze hair,"Finn" she yells, he picks her up and spins her before planting a kiss on her. I think he winks at me, I feel Isaiah hand tighten around mine. Wait since when is he holding my hand.

Then there is a women who has long brown hair "Annie" says Katniss giving her a hug. "hello Katniss are these your tributes for this year" Annie says, pointing to Nate and I. I look over to Nate, for some reason he is sad, let me think... oh yeah he is always looking at Meadow sweetly, I think he likes her.

A man comes behind Annie, he has bronze hair. Peeta and Katniss look shocked to see him, Katniss begins to cry. "Finnick!" cries Katniss, giving him a big hug. "how did you live?' asks Peeta. "I will tell on the roof" says Finnick, putting at finger to his lips. We walk into the elevator once more.

The number 7 lights up. Here we go again. Now a girl with short black hair is at the door. Haymitch has a big grin on his face, I wonder why. "hey Brainless" says the girl Happily "Johanna" greets Katniss. It looks like Johanna has just noticed Haymitch's face and instantly knows what his thinking. "No Haymitch, go get wasted" says Johanna flicking her hand in dismissal. Once more we hop into the elevator, I hope we can go to the roof. Three, Two, One! Yes, Peeta presses the roof button.

As we arrive at the roof, everyone steps out.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger NOT! Mwahahahahahaha  
_**

_Thank you for readin try and update in next few days thankyou!_

_Next Chapter is funny trust me, What happens when Haymitch gets to drunk?_


	4. Alive

_Sorry about the long wait...BUT it's Longer, finally a longer chapter. Again help from my friend HGFanatic! Hope you find this funny! :)_

* * *

As we arrive at the roof, everyone steps out. We walk to the garden and take a seat. "So who are these guys" says Nate, pointing at Finnick, Annie, Johanna and Finn. Wait does Nate ever talk. "well let me explain" says Katniss. Nate and I both nod. "Well Finnick and Johanna where in the Quarter Quell with us-" says Katniss "But there is only one winner from the games" I say. "Well there usually is but things went.. wrong, in these games-" "She blew up the arena, end of story" Johanna interrupts. Katniss just glares. "Right..." I say, "What about what happened when we first met, with Peeta?" Suddenly Katniss gets up and leaves, "I'll go after her" says Annie. Peeta starts to explain, all about the rebellion, the mockingjay, the hijacking, the flashbacks, the attacks, Finnick tells the story about how he nearly died but survived and I'm suddely discovering things I never knew existed. By the time their finished Annie and Katniss are back. "Sorry" she says Annie whispers something to Peeta, I don't ask. Peeta Joins hands with Katniss supportively looking. Finnick interupts. "It's getting late, we should probably get back to our tributes" "Same here" says Johanna.

They all get up to leave, Finn kisses Meadow, and they leave to go back down to their floors. "We're gonna go to level 12 and get ready for bed, we have the opening ceremony tomorrow" says Katniss, "Don't stay up here too late" says Peeta. then they get up, holding hands, and go to the elevator. We sit there talking for awhile "we should probably go to bed" says Meadow, we all get up. Before we hop into the elevator, Isaiah kisses me, I am shocked by what he does that I push him in to a Pot. It smashes sending shards everywhere, when he lands shards go into his hands. I just notice what I do, That I help him up, and hold him still while Meadow bandages his hands up. On the way back to level 12, I have apologized about 50 times by the time we get to our level.

"hell-" I am about to say something, when I see Haymitch. He is drunk as hell, singing "Wig Wig Wig, Real" while dancing around and patting pairs of wigs, when ever he would say wig, then running like a little kid when ever he'd say real. The wigs were all different colours like Orange ones, blue one, and purple ones,he is wearing a butterfly dress. I look closely at his face, he is wearing red lipstick with blue eyeshadow, and eyeliner in the shape an alcohol bottle. He must of listened to Johanna's advice then. Then a lady comes out with her face painted brown, Haymitch screams, grabs a knife and jumps infront of her, he then slams the knife into the table, kisses her, and goes down the hall to his room, "That is MAHOGANY!" The lady screams out to him, it must be Effie. Katniss and Peeta then walk out.

I think they have seen what Haymitch is wearing, because they look on the verge of laughing their heads off. Effie then stomps off down the hallway, once we hear the door shut. Everyone in the room cracks up laughing. "So what happened?" asks Peeta. "Well We came in and saw Haymitch dancing, you should of seen it" says Meadow, " he was singing a version of duck duck goose, that goes Wig Wig real. Then he kissed Effie" says Isaiah, Katniss and Peeta look shocked. "He must of listened to Johanna's advice then" I say. "That was what I was just about to say" says Peeta.

Peeta then realizes Isaiah's hands are bandaged up, He Laughs, "What?" Katniss asks, "Looks at Isaiah's hands" Peeta replies, Katniss gasps and then runs over to his aid, "How did this happen?" Katniss asks, "Isaiah kissed Axis then she pushed him into a pot, and it smashed his hand, that's pretty much it..." Peeta then turns away laughing, and Katniss has a smile on her face, "What?" Isaiah asks, "That's the exact same thing I did to Peeta after our interviews for the 74th Hunger Games when he said he loved me on live television" She said looking at me. "Who did the bandaging?" She says unwrapping them, "I did" Meadow says, Katniss just looks down smiling at her self. I hear Katniss mutter something "Prim" "Well time to go to bed" says Katniss, hooking onto Peeta's arm, they walked down to their soon followed, then Nate. Now it's just Isaiah and I "I am sorry" apologizes Isaiah "It's ok, it was the way I reacted" I say. He leans down to kiss me and I accept night I didn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what Finnick and Peeta explained to me, and Isaiah...

When I hear someone coming I shut my eyes and dive under the cover. The door opens "We have a big big day today" I hear Katniss mimic Effie's voice, she is surprisingly good at it. I get up pretending to be tired from just waking up. I have a shower, when I come out Isaiah is sitting on the bed. I quickly turn around "What, so scared to be in front of me" he says, I come out. His mouth opens in shock "What" I say blushing, while holding the towel around me. I rush over to the wardrobe and pick up a red dress. "Be back in a minute" I say rushing back into the bathroom.

I come out in the red dress "you look amazing" says Isaiah his eyes widening. I look into the mirror I really do look stunning. I am wearing a red embossed stretch knit dress. I put my Black hair into two braids at the end of the braid, I put it up in to a high pony tail. My hair now only comes to my waist line. I turn around and walk to Isaiah, he stand up and bows "Your food awaits madam" he says in his best posh accent, I just laugh and Isaiah joins in too. We walk down into the dining room, "good morning" says Katniss and Peeta. "Wow I didn't think you would actually wear that dress" says Meadow surprised. "well it was the only thing I could find" I said, I glared at Isaiah I think he had something to do with this, there was a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes "chop chop, it's your tribute parade today" said Effie.

* * *

_Next chapter is the Tribute parade and starting of training. YAY for me! Did you like this chapter if so please Reveiw, if can._ _I need help, please send some things you would like in it! Do not own Suzanne Collins does!_


	5. Parade

_Sorry for taking so long. Just Finished SCHOOL! YES! more chapters will be coming in the next month! hope you like it!_

* * *

After I finished eating I was taken by my stylists, "hello" I say. They mumble something. I am take to have a bath, they pluck my eyebrows. It hurts like crazy, then they wash my hair. "Strip" they say, I take off my clothes. They apply red lipstick, gold eyeshadow and do my hair. They put a braid around my head, then curl the bottom of my hair. They leave the room. I put a robe on and wait, the door opens. "hello" I say, "hello axis I am your stylist, this year we are going to do Gold theme, not diamond or anything like that... gold" she said. She looks pretty normal, nice olive skin, Blonde hair. "My name's Bianca by the way" she said getting out a dress that looked like a ball gown. It was golden and she got high strapped heels to go with it. I put it on and spun. "You look gorgeous" said Bianca clapping. We walked to car and went there.

We arrive and I see Nate, he is wearing a silver tuxedo. I see Isaiah and run towards him, he sees me and turns towards me. I am standing in front of him. "You look beautiful" he said. "Really I thought I looked stunning" I joked "All right stunning" he joked. We both laughed. I start thinking about the games and how they are coming closer by every second passing. I am beginning to become anxious, am I about to hyperventilate. Then reality hits me, I am days away from my most certain death, why am I here, why is the Hunger Games still going, that blackout I had, I have no idea who saved me, what had happpened, when I ran away from those peacekeepers, why was I running? I had no clue it would lead me to right here, right now. Maybe if I hadn't been asleep for so long I could have stopped all this from happening, I would have done something, but now it's to late. By the time I come back to reality the chariots are lining up.

Nate and I are ushered onto the chariot, but not before being spoken to by Katniss, Peeta, Meadow and Isaiah. "Just remember to smile and wave" Katniss Hugs me and Nate. "Award winning smile and look really happy" Peeta pats my head and shakes Nate's Hand. "do what my parents told you, it will help you get sponsors" Meadow hugs me tightly, she also gives Nate a handshake. "ok yes listen to every thing my parents and Meadow said, also..." Isaiah trails off, not finishing what he was about to say. Effie steps in "hook arms, wave, smile and pretend you guys like each other also Nate I said SMILE" before we walk away, Effie says one last thing. "Also... chins up smiles on, I am taking to you Axis" I laugh at this and Katniss joins in. I give a Hug to Effie and a tight hug to Isaiah, not wanting to let go. We step onto the chariots, dreading the bright lights ahead.

As the chariots ride out I completely freeze, I seriously feel like I cannot move a muscle, like I am going to be frozen in this dreading moment forever. I manage to look at Nate, he is doing the exact same thing by the expression on his face. I reach for his hand to try to comfort him, and myself, he looks at me and takes it, then we hold our hands up in the air as if to show we are proud. The crowd is cheering calling our names, I finally put a smile on my face, then look at Nate. I give him an encouraging look. He finally smiles and that makes me smile even more. We go around in circles then finally stop.

President Snow Jr makes a speech "Every Citizen of Panem has someone special in there lives. Even You hawthorn. I thought you were forever alone but it turns out your not. Aloneness is something no person should have to endure. That is why for the 89thst hunger games it will be a team of tributes vs a team of humanoid mutts. Also, I'm JOKING!" he yelled, I looked at the tributes. They all had a scowl on their face. "ok now for the 89th hunger games, it happens every year to celebrate, the winning of the capital, remember the dark days and the rebellion are all over now and the capital is back in action. Now let the 89th HUNGER GAMES BEGIN" he said. After his speech is finished we turn around to go back down the lane and into where the carriages stay, I'm relieved it's over. We get back and Katniss congratulates us on how well we did, Isaiah is there, without a word I run straight into his arms, not wanting to leave him again.

* * *

_Hawthorn hahaha! Try and update in the next few Days. AGAIN SORRY ABOUT TAKING TO LOOOONNNNNGGGG! bye_


	6. Truth

_hope you like this chapter it is a bit different... well of course it is different. before training after the chariot ride, wonderful. R&R and have fun reading this story. _

_**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger games series.**_

* * *

I finally let go. I quickly remember that I wasn't supposed to hug him in public. Oh no! I am really stupid, I must be. I run to Katniss, give her a hug, then Peeta, then Meadow, Nate, after that Effie and Finally Haymitch, I resist the urge to puke as I hug him. "good work sweetheart" Haymitch whispers, I gag at the smell of alcohol, but Haymitch must of figured out what I am doing. I think my plan worked, I hugged Isaiah then remembered not to so I covered up by hugging everyone, yes my plan did work.

Once we got back to our floor, I had a shower to rub all the grudge off my face that people call make up, I absolutely hate it. I get changed into a plain white shirt and jeans. I walk out of my room into the hall when I feel someone pulling me aside, it's Isaiah, he pulls me into his room. "We need to talk" he says as he sits on his bed. "I know" I say still standing in front of the closed door. Isaiah pats on the bed, signaling me to sit down. I stay grounded to where I am, just looking at him.

"say it already" I say. "You've been acting so strange lately" he says, starting to stand up. "No I haven't" I say starting to move forward. "do you want to get killed in the arena" he yells. "why would I even listen to your advise jerk" I am yelling now at this moment in time. "because I have been through the games before!" he yells,. Of course I know that he has won the Hunger games, I might have been asleep for 5 years but I still know who has won the games these past few years, Like Isaiah, Meadow and Finn, there are 2 more. One from district 7 I think her name was Annabelle Mason, she won by her incredible skills with handling axes or so I heard, and the the other one is from district 2, his name is Clive. " Of course I know! Who wouldn't, I have heard of the district 12 Lover! I have seen how the Capitol women look at you" I yell, just then I notice how close he is to me about a few inches apart. I slap him right in the cheek as hard as I can. Isaiah stumbles back against the bed.

Katniss and Peeta rush into the room "what's all this yelling" yells Katniss. I push her aside mumbling "ask your jerk of a son" I run into my room and have a nice refreshing shower, as if trying to wash clear all of my troubles, I can hear Katniss yelling at Isaiah and Peeta trying to calm her down. I don't know whether to feel guilt or pleasure out of what I've done.

*********SNOW JR POV*********

**"Hahaha, ha" I laugh spinning around on my chair. I just watched Axis and the other guys fight, it was hilarious. **

**"Axis, Axis, Axis, you really don't know who you are, do you?" I mumble to myself. **

**"Hawthorne! Come here"Why is he, never around when I need him. **

**"Yes President Snow", finally he is here. **

**"I want you, to keep an eye on Axis for me, she seems to be getting... Too involved" I ask him, **

**"Yes sir" **

**"But I'm not done yet, make sure Katniss stays under control, doesn't get in the way of our plan, otherwise I will just have to do what my Father failed to do, eliminate her", I know this request will break him in every way, **

**"But sir tha-" **

**"Don't question me Hawthorne! You don't still have feelings for her, do you?"**

** "No sir, I- I just- No", He responds hesitantly, **

**"Good, otherwise I would have to had you hijacked as well... Your dismissed" I say as he walks out, I know deep down he still feels for her, but it won't be like that for much longer, I'm sure of it.**

*********AXIS** *******

As I was going out, to get some dessert when I feel a hand grab my wrist and I am yanked into Isaiah's room again. He pushes me onto his bed and goes to stand in front of the closed door to block me from escaping. "Talk or your not going out of this room" he says I charge at him. He probably saw that coming because he grabbed my wrists and turns me back towards the bed. "do you want me to let you go or not" Isaiah teased. "ok ok, I give up" I say and go sit back on the bed.

"When I found you that day, 5 years ago, you looked so... Broken, Like your whole life had been destroyed and you had been running forever" Isaiah explains "I thought you might not wake up, I was so relived when you did wake then your name was pulled..." he trails off. I run up to him and kiss him "thank you so much, you saved me" I whispered into his ear. Suddenly, everything hit me, the reason I was running away from the peacekeepers "so why where you unconscious in the woods?" he asked

"Ok...Paylor had turned nasty and stopped the games but made the amount of executions and tortures increase" Isaiah looks shocked. "but everyone loved her they said she was the best" says Isaiah "but they didn't live in the capitol" I say immediately. 'just continue" he urged "So my parents almost won the rebellion but then peacekeepers came and raided our home and murdered my parents in front of me" I feel tears starting to run down my cheek. "So I grabbed a knife and stabbed the peacekeepers and I was shocked at what I did. So knowing they would come for me I packed some things and ran out of the capitol boundary and made a new life. I then decided to follow in my parents footsteps" I say. "oh what a naïve little girl I was" I say sitting down in the bed "I then tried to start another rebellion but failed. So I decided to go for Paylor herself. And then I disguised myself as a peacekeeper for ages and got so close but Paylor was too smart for me and soon discovered that I wasn't a real peacekeeper so they sent trucks on my trail and I ran and ran and ran and then hid for who knows how long. And then I ran into the tree and probably when you found me Isaiah" I finally finished explaining.

"wow that all happened to you, what a terrible life" he said, I nodded sadly placing my head on his shoulder. "Maybe I should tell you about my games another time." he said Smiling. "that would be nice to know" I said, "you better get going training tomorrow" he said as he lead me out the door. "goodnight" I say, I turn into my room and hop into my bed praying for it to be a peaceful night

* * *

_Like this chapter? hope you did. Next chapter is about the training leading up to the night before the interviews_. please keep reading and please R&R if can thanks

-TickTockMouse and Friend


	7. Haymitch

Hey sorry I haven't been writing for a while. My Friend has been in Sydney and we both have Writers block so yeah. I hope you like so far. Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Years. ENJOY 2014 I sure will. Sorry it will be short

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Katniss and Haymitch arguing with each other. "We need to tell her!" yelled Katniss "no we don't, she needs to find out by herself" said Haymitch.  
It heard like Katniss had slapped Haymitch. "you Bastard... you know who's life your putting up here don't you" Katniss began to sob. I wonder what Katniss meant by that? "Haymitch stop it" said Peeta loudly. "and Katniss I do know what I am doing" and with that I think I heard Haymitch walk away.

I got up and put on the training clothes that have been laid out. I tied my hair up into a bun on the top of my head. I put on the shoes and walked out.  
I saw drops of blood on the carpet. "must of been Haymitch's. I wonder how hard Katniss slapped him." I muttered as I walked to the dining room.

I start laughing about how much Haymitch deserved that slap, more then anything. I arrive at the dining room to find, everyone staring at me. I just remember that I am still laughing. I become silent and race over to my seat "Sorry" I say shyly.

"And why do you seem so amused?" Haymitch asks, swirling a glass of wine,  
"No reason" I reply, I really want to slap him square in the cheek, although I can see a cut next to his eye, that explains the blood.  
There's an awkward silence, Katniss is the one who breaks it, "Training today, what do you think of it?" She asks Nate and I, "There's not much to think of it" Nate replies, "I'd rather be anywhere but here" I mumble, no one seems to hear me.

Suddenly the door flies open, a panicked Finn stumbles through.  
"Finn!" Yells Meadow, running up to him,  
"What's happened?" Katniss and Peeta say together, standing up. There are years in Finn's eyes.  
"It's Mum, no matter what Dad and I try she won't move a muscle, she's trapped in a corner with her hands over her ears, eyes tied shut, Dad told me to come and get you." He said to Katniss and Peeta. They both shot up and ran out the door. Finn didn't move.  
"It's ok, Everything's going to be ok." Meadow reassured Finn. They stayed by the door heads touching.

* * *

**Cliffie Hanger. MWAHAHAHAHA. What will happen to Annie?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. Because I am not** **Suzanne Collins... sadly :(**


	8. Crazyness

**Hey sorry about Taking sooo long!**

**DISCLAIMER: Suzanne owns The Hunger Games Trilogy and The Awesome Characters!**

* * *

Once we arrive at level four, we rush into the kitchen. I see Annie with her hands over her ears, screaming. Katniss is sitting in front of her. "ZEKE!" screamed Annie. Isaiah takes me into the other room, but I can still hear her high pitched screams from here.

"Who's Zeke?" I ask. Isaiah looks at me "He was in Annie's Games... and she saw..." Isaiah stopped there. "What happened to him?' I asked. "She saw her fellow tribute's head cut off by one of the careers and she was never the same again" Finnick's voice comes from behind us, I turn around to see him standing in the door frame. Katniss and Peeta follow Finnick towards us. I wonder where Annie is, oh there she is. Behind Finnick Annie is pushing down her hair, she walks to the side of him. Katniss, Peeta, Annie and Finnick sit on the couch across from Isaiah and I.

I turn my head to see Meadow and Finn rush in. Nate follows behind them, I actually forgot about him. Opps. "Mum!" Finn shouts while racing over to his Mother. Annie stands up and hugs her Son. "It's alright, It's alright" Annie reassures Finn. Annie sits back down. Meadow and Finn walk over to the couch we are sitting at. Nate goes and sits in an sandy colored armchair. "oh god I forgot!" yells Katniss "What" Peeta says "Training!" Katniss answers. They both bolt out of their chairs. "Isaiah take Nate and Axis, to our floor Now!" screams Katniss.

We rush to the elevator doors and hop in.

We run out of the elevator heading straight for our rooms. I put on the training clothes. I put on a white jacket on, with the number 12 on the back in bold black letters. The black goes to the cuffs and the zip. Underneath I put on a black tank-top and shorts. I tied up my runners and walked to the living and started to wait for Nate. As I walk out, I notice Isaiah sitting on the couch. I finish tying my hair up into a messy bun and sit next to him.

He wraps his arms around me so that I am sitting on top of him. Nate comes out and we get up, I sneak a glance at the clock. 12:05pm. Well I guess we are 5 minutes late. "press the bottom button and then you should be there. Try to make some allies and stick to the survival stations, but first go to the weapon stations you need to what you are good at." with that said Isaiah kisses me on the forehead then pushes us to the elevator. I press the level Isaiah told me. "so you and Isaiah together?" asked Nate, I am surprised "kinda..." I answer awkwardly.

We have arrived at the floor and I walk out, to find everyone looking at Nate and I.

* * *

**Yes I took Ages just to get this small piece of writing as a chapter**. Criticize all you want!


End file.
